1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of board games and, more particularly, to a board game which simulates the playing of a real football game.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Board games have long been a source of entertainment for many individuals. Given the popularity of football, it is not surprising that a fair number of board games have been proposed in the art to simulate the game of football. In general, these known games utilize pieces to represent football players and establish rules which enable offensive and defensive maneuvers to be performed in a manner analogous to a real football game.
Typically, these prior proposed games require the use of dice, spin boards and/or cards to further the action. Unfortunately, such peripheral equipment detract from the actual game simulation, mainly by placing a great deal of emphasis on chance, instead of promoting a more realistic approach to playing the game. For at least these reasons, there exists a need in the art for a board game which simulates, as closely as possible, the playing of a real football game.
The present invention pertains to a board game which simulates the playing of a real game of football through the use of a board which appears like a miniature football field but with a matrix of squares, arranged in a manner similar to a standard checker-type board, and end zones defined by multiple rows. A plurality of pieces are utilized to represent both offensive and defensive players in the game. In accordance with the most preferred embodiment of the invention, the offense has eleven players, while the defense is given an extra or twelve players due to the power accorded the quarterback. Provisions are made to enable the offensive pieces to carry out blocking, running, passing, punting and the like in a manner corresponding to a real football game. Touchdowns, one and two point conversions and safeties are also provided for. Defensively, there are tackles, interceptions and safeties.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein like reference numbers refer to corresponding parts in the several views.